The present invention relates to structure fishing, and in particular to a fish attracting device suitable for use in structure fishing wherein the device can be submerged in bodies of fresh water or sea water. The fish attracting device according to the invention, once submerged in a fresh water body, attracts fish, e.g., bass, in bountiful quantities and provides a habitat for them.
Fish attracting devices for fresh water environments are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,845 to Aydelette, Sr. describes a fish attracting device that includes a plurality of spaced apart disks located on a shaft 28. The shaft includes an anchor at the bottom for maintaining the device on the floor of the river or lake. The anchor includes a perforated container for a weighting material and bait. A buoy is connected to the upper end of shaft 28 to locate the fish attracting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,672 to Hill et al. includes a stem member 44 and dependent leaf like structures 64. While each of these devices may offer some shelter from above, e.g., the fish may hide under the disks or leaves, there is no lateral shelter because the supporting shaft or stem in extremely narrow. In addition, these device are expensive to manufacture.
In addition to the above fish attracting devices, there are numerous teachings in the art of artificial habitats, including artificial reefs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,124 (Ledoux, st al.), 4,212,268 (Chapman), 4,441,453 (McKickle et al), and 4,860,690 (De Santo et al) exemplify such structures. Ledoux, et al. create an artificial habitat by depositing helicoidal elements on the floor of the sea or fresh water body. Chapman discloses a totally artificial environment for small crustaceans. McMickle et al. disclose a plurality of devices having individual strands of a buoyant material attached to an anchor. The devices are deposited on the bed of the water body to form a habitat. De Santo et al. teach a marina dock and habitat dock located below a dock structure.
Artificial reefs for fish are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,499 to Baass uses a tire filled with concrete to form the artificial reef. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,561,694 (Ishida), 4,316,431 (Kimura), 4,913,094 (Jones et al), 4,947,791 (Laier et al) and 4,993,362 (Jimbo) exemplify other artificial habitats. Some of these devices require exact placement of the habitat on the bed or floor of the water body. This necessitates the use of a diver who must enter the water and physically construct the habitat. This is time consuming and expensive.
The fish attracting device of the instant invention is lightweight, can be easily placed at a desired location and avoids the disadvantages of the fish attracting and habitat devices of the prior art.